


Four Christmas Eves & a Christmas Morning

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: smutty_claus, F/M, Smutty Claus 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville and Hannah spend four Christmas eves and a Christmas morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Christmas Eves & a Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krissy_cits](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=krissy_cits).



> This story was written for 2015 Smutty Claus anonymous gift exchange on livejournal and was written for krissy_cits.

**24 December 2003**

The lights from Muggle London twinkled in the falling snow as Neville Longbottom made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. It was a walk that he'd made every Christmas Eve for the last three, now four, years. He paused outside the door of the pub and took a deep breath. This was it; his life was about to change forever.

\-----

**24 December 2000**

The Leaky Cauldron was empty when Neville entered the establishment. He shook the snow out of his hair and then pulled off his traveling cloak, revealing a handsome set of dark dress robes. He hung his cloak on a hook near the door and walked over to the fireplace to warm himself up.

"You look nice," a soft female voice said from behind him.

Turning, Neville smiled when he recognized the face of his favorite Herbology partner, Hannah Abbott. "Thank you," he replied to her compliment. "I had to attend the Ministry's Christmas Ball. It was mandatory."

"Well, whatever the reason, you look great," she said, blushing slightly. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Something warm with a bite?" he requested.

"I know just the thing," she replied before turning and heading towards the bar.

Neville followed her and took a seat. "Why is it so empty?" he asked.

"Your said it yourself," she replied. "Mandatory Christmas Ball at the Ministry. Besides, there isn't much business this late at night anyway."

Neville looked at the clock and saw that it was half past eleven. He'd snuck out of the ball an hour early, knowing that his friends would cover for him if anyone questioned his absence.

"Here you go," Hannah said, placing a dark mug in front of him.

"What is it?" he asked, looking down at the dark liquid.

"Just try it."

Neville picked the mug up and took a whiff, smelling chocolate and peppermint. Taking a sip, the liquid ran down his throat and warmed him from the inside out, both from the temperature and the alcohol in the drink. "It's perfect."

"It's the one thing I can't live without this time of year," Hannah admitted as she set her own mug down. "It was my gran's favorite drink. Well, this and spiked eggnog." A far away look crossed her face. "She loved Christmas. So did mum."

Neville could hear the sadness in her voice and knew exactly how she felt. Christmas had never been a holiday he'd looked forward to. The only happy Christmas he'd ever had, he was too young to remember. Every Christmas after that had been the same, his Gran trying to make the day as happy as she could for him, especially after the visits with his parents at St. Mungo's.

"Why are you here tonight, Neville?" Hannah asked, breaking into his depressing thoughts like a beacon of light. "I don't mind, but I'm curious. The ball doesn't end until midnight."

Neville studied her face and knew without a shadow of doubt that she would understand. Her mum had been killed by Death Eaters during their Sixth Year and he'd heard rumors that her father had had a breakdown following the murder, which meant that Hannah had had to go home and take care of her 10-year-old brother. Her brother was also the reason that she had rejoined the DA when they'd been forced to attend Hogwarts the next year.

"It was too much Christmas," he admitted after a few moments. "And I wasn't ready to go home…" He paused, letting the events of the last year pull a black curtain over his heart. "...to an empty house."

"I heard about your Gran. I'm sorry, Neville," Hannah said, placing her hand on his. "And your parents."

A virus had spread through St. Mungo's and his parents' weakened bodies hadn't been able to fight it off. He and Gran had buried them in March and then he had buried Gran in September after she'd passed away in her sleep.

He had received multiple invitations from extended family and friends to spend Christmas with them, but he didn't feel like celebrating at all. There was nothing to celebrate.

"Let's go sit by the fire," Hannah suggested. "I'll meet you there after I refill our drinks."

Neville made his way to the fireplace and pulled a table closer to it. Hannah arrived a moment later with two steaming mugs of the spiked hot chocolate.

"How's work?" she asked him. "You're an Auror, right?"

They talked about his job and then other things, neither of them bringing up family or Christmas again. At first he wondered if that was for his benefit, but then he'd noticed that the decorations that had been up two days ago were already gone and the pub looked like it did the rest of the year.

At half past midnight, the door from Muggle London burst open and a large group of people came scurrying in from outside.

"Neville, there you are," the voice he recognized as Molly Weasley's said from the front of the group. She quickly made her way over to the table where he and Hannah sat. "We were worried when you disappeared from the ball."

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, I didn't mean to worry you," he replied. "I decided to come visit Hannah."

"Oh, hello Hannah, dear," Mrs. Weasley said greeting her. "Sharing your favorite hot chocolate, are you?"

"Yes," Hannah replied with a smile.

"How's your brother and father?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Good, yes?"

"Yes." Hannah nodded. "I'm going home to see them tomorrow."

"Excellent," Mrs. Weasley said before turning back to Neville. "Now, Neville, I hate the idea of you going home to that empty house, so why don't you come stay the night at the Burrow? We've got plenty of room for you."

Neville knew better than to argue with Mrs. Weasley, so he simply nodded.

"Excellent, let's get a move on then, shall we?" Mrs. Weasley said. "It's much too cold outside, so let's use the Floo Network."

Neville stood aside as he watched the Weasley family disappear one by one until it was just himself and Hannah alone in the pub again.

"Thanks for the company tonight," Hannah said to him. She used her wand to summon his cloak and then helped him put it on. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Hannah," Neville said, looking down into her eyes, that suddenly reminded him of the hot chocolate they'd been drinking. Feeling bold, he leaned his head down and pressed his lips against hers.

\-----

**24 December 2003**

A couple dozen witches and wizards were in the pub when Neville entered. Their excited voices trickled down to a complete silence as his presence was noticed. Then a beaming red head broke away from the group and came wobbling towards him as quickly as she could with her rounded belly.

"Neville!" Ginny Weasley-Potter exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "Are you excited? Are you nervous? Are you-"

"Let him take his cloak off, Gin." Her husband, Harry, chuckled as he joined them.

Neville took his cloak off and hung it on a hook near the door, revealing his brand new dress robes.

"Oh Neville, you look fantastic!" Ginny said, clapping her hands. "We're so very happy for you!"

"And Hannah," Harry added.

"Oh, we love Hannah," Ginny stated. Neville could see tears starting to pool in his friend's eyes and wordlessly pointed it out to Harry.

"Ginny, love, let's give Neville a moment by himself," Harry said. He wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her towards the fireplace while fishing a handkerchief out of his pocket to give her.

\-----

**24 December 2000**

The Leaky Cauldron was empty save for the blonde cleaning the bartop when Neville entered. He shook the snow out of his hair and then pulled off his traveling cloak, revealing a handsome set of dark dress robes. He hung his cloak on a hook near the door and headed straight towards the bar.

"Neville, what are you doing here?" Hannah asked, a smile gracing her surprised face. "What about the ball?"

"Come to the ball with me," he said, leaning across the bar.

"Neville, we've talked about this, I _can't_ ," she stated. "I'm working the pub tonight."

"You said that no one even comes in on Christmas Eve," he said. "Please?"

"Neville, I can't," she said, turning away and heading into the kitchen area.

Neville jumped over the bar and followed her. He grabbed her arm and pressed her against the counter with his body. "Please, Hannah," he said, attempting to give her a pathetic ‘love me' face.

"Stop it," she said, laughing as she covered his eyes. "I really can't come tonight, Neville. It's too soon… it's too much…"

Hearing her voice crack with emotion, Neville pulled her close, allowing her to settle her head on his chest.

It had been exactly a year since they had rekindled their friendship and it had grown to be a romantic one. He'd gotten to know her father and had spent time with her brother while he'd been home during the summer. Then last month her father had passed away. Her brother had come home for a couple weeks, but since he was in his Fifth Year, Hannah had insisted he return to Hogwarts.

"I'll go to the ball, but I won't stay long," Neville told her.

"Don't get in trouble," she told him.

"Couldn't, could I?" Neville said, grinning. "I'm only going to be an Auror for another few months." He pressed his lips against hers quickly and then backed up. "I'll see you in a couple hours. Where are we staying tonight?"

"You're staying at your house and I'm staying at mine with my brother," she reminded him.

"But it's Christmas Eve," he said in a playful, whiny voice.

"I'll come over for a while if you're good," she promised. "But only if you're good."

Neville kissed her quickly and then ran from the kitchen. "I'LL BE BACK SOON," he yelled as he ran towards the door.

True to his words, he returned to the pub at half til midnight. Like the year before, they shared spiked peppermint hot chocolate and then he helped her close the pub down for the night. Then they used the Floo Network to go to the house that had once belonged to his Gran.

The Christmas Ball had taken its toll on Neville again. It hadn't been as hard as last year, however, but it had still been too much Christmas. Having Hannah in his life had made the last year easier for him, in so many ways, especially on the important days like birthdays and anniversaries. But he still hadn't had the desire to decorate for Christmas and, after her father had died, he knew Hannah wasn't into Christmas either.

So while couples all throughout the world, settled in front of their Christmas tree for a little Christmas cheer, Neville picked Hannah up and carried her up to the large bedroom that had once been his Gran's. Originally, he'd planned on staying in his childhood bedroom, but when he and Hannah had started having sleepovers, he'd realized that the room was too small for the two of them and all their things.

He'd recruited his friends to help him transform the room from his Gran's antique style to one more modern. They'd finished it a couple weeks ago, but he had wanted to wait until tonight to reveal the room to her.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he bypassed his old bedroom.

Instead of answering, Neville waited until they'd reached the new door and then opened it. He carried her over the threshold and then set her feet on the ground.

"Merry Christmas, Hannah," he said.

"Neville, it's gorgeous," she said, taking in the cherry wood furniture and rich colors. "Is this what you've been working on?"

"Yes," he replied. "My old room was too small for us both."

"Yes it was," she said with a small laugh. She ran her hand over the dresser closest to her. "I love the furniture."

"It was my parents," Neville said. "Gran and Gramps bought it for them as a wedding present. Gran had it in storage for me."

With tears in her eyes, Hannah turned to him and embraced him. Their mouths met in an emotional kiss that quickly became heated as their hands began to wonder.

Breaking apart, Neville kept his eyes locked on hers as he began to undress. Following his lead, Hannah, too, began to take off her clothes, neither of them bothering where the discarded fabric landed.

It was only when they were both standing naked that his eyes left hers and took in the sexy curves of her body. Her nipples pebbled under his stare and she felt desire surge through her body. Her own eyes shifted down his chiseled body to his hardening cock, appreciating every hard edge of him.

Neville stepped towards her and lifted her into his arms with ease. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her sex against his cock. He carried her to the four poster bed and set her down near the edge.

Their mouths met briefly before he began his decent down her body, placing kisses everywhere. His hands massaged her breasts as his mouth paid attention to one hard nipple and then the other.

As his attention headed south again, she laid back against the mattress and spread her legs. She closed her eyes as he teased her, placing kisses and touching her _everywhere_ except where she need and wanted him to. A cry escaped her lips when his fingers finally brushed against her clit and slid over her velvet folds. His mouth soon replaced his fingers and he brought her body to a shuddering orgasm.

"I need you inside of me," she cried, breathlessly.

"You read my mind," he said as he straightened up. He licked his lips, savoring the taste of her as he positioned himself between her legs. He wrapped his hand around his cock and teasingly dragged the tip over the folds of her sex and pressed it against her clit, making her moan and push against him.

With a firm grip around his cock, he positioned the head at her sex and slid into her in one fluid motion, filling her completely. Their combined moans and whimpers filled the room and he set a quick pace that had him grabbing her hips for more control. 

Her body tensed as she neared her release and he pressed a thumb to her clit, sending her over the edge with a cry. The combination of her breasts jiggling with his every thrust and the way her sex was clamping down on him brought him to his release a moment later.

Spent, he pulled out and climbed onto the bed with her.

"Merry Christmas, Hannah," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, snuggling up against him. "And Merry Christmas."

\-----

**24 December 2003**

Neville took a few minutes to take in the crowd that had gathered, surprised by how many people had left the Ministry's ball early to attend this small party. He was even more surprised, however, when he spotted Kingsley, the Minister of Magic himself, talking with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Neville had just spotted Hannah's 17-year-old brother sitting with his girlfriend when he felt a hand on his arm. Turning around, he forgot how to breath when he saw the beauty dressed in white.

\-----

**24 December 2002**

The Leaky Cauldron was dimly lit when Neville entered. He shook the snow out of his hair and then pulled off his traveling cloak, revealing a dark pair of denims and a dark blue jumper. He hung up his cloak then locked both the door from Muggle London and the one leading to Diagon Alley.

Knowing he'd find Hannah in the kitchen, he headed there and found her cleaning. Pulling a sprig of mistletoe from the pocket of his denims, he held it over his head before saying hello.

Hannah turned and rolled her eyes at his antics, but leaned over and offered him her lips. He kissed her, pulling her body tight against his.

"I've missed you," he whispered in her ear after they parted.

"You ate lunch here," she said with a laugh.

"Yes, but then I left for several hours to go to the school and check on the greenhouses," Neville replied. " _Hours_ , Hannah."

"You're right, it's been much too long," she replied, a smile playing on her lips. "Did you lock the doors?" He nodded. "Excellent." She took off her apron and tossed it aside.

A silly grin spread across Neville's face as her hands found the zipper of his denims and pulled it down. Once the fastenings were undone, her hand reached in and pulled out his quickly hardening cock.

As she ran her hands over him, she looked up and smiled. His eyes glazed over as she pleasured him and he moaned when he felt her kiss the tip of his cock before she licked it. Her mouth felt like heaven as she enveloped his cock and began to suck. He wove his fingers into her hair, helping guide the bob of her head.

"I'm going to cum," he groaned moments later. She amped up her actions and he had to grab the counter behind him as he came hard into her mouth.

Despite being short of breath, he helped her to her feet and then kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Take me home," she told him.

Neville nodded and led her to the fireplace. He let her go first and then followed.

When he stepped out of the fireplace in their sitting room, he found her standing in front of the Christmas tree that he'd placed in front of the bay window and had spent the afternoon decorating. It was then that his plans for the evening came rushing back to him.

"When did you do this?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"After I got done at the school," he replied. "I grew it myself. Do you like it?"

"Yes," she said with a sad smile. She started to turn to him, but an unexpected sparkle caught her eye in the tree. She took a step towards it and covered her mouth with her hands when she spotted the diamond ring hanging from one of the branches.

Through tear filled eyes, she watched as Neville took the ring from the branch and then knelt down in front of her.

"Hannah Abbott, will you marry me?" he asked.

She nodded and held out her left hand so he could slip the ring onto her finger. Then, as soon as he was standing up, she threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

"I love you so much," he said as the grandfather clock rang in midnight.

"I love you, too," she replied.

Their mouths met and things began to heat up between them.

Remembering what she had done for him in the kitchen of the pub, he began to undress her, tossing her clothes aside. As soon as she was naked, he pressed her against the nearest wall and knelt down in front of her.

He could smell her seductive musk and feel the heat radiating from her sex as he helped her lift one of her legs onto his shoulder. He teased her with his fingers and slipped two fingers into her entrance before taking her clit into his mouth.

She rocked her body in rhythm with his movements as she was unable to stand still. The leg that was still on the ground began to shake as her body reached the point of no return. She cried out as Neville brought her to an orgasm.

With no time to waste, Neville got to his feet, moving Hannah's leg from his shoulder to his waist, and undid the fastenings of his denims enough to pull out his hard cock. He slid into her as quickly as he could, filling her completely.

Hannah clung to him as he moved in and out quickly. Neither of them lasted very long and the room was soon filled with their cries as they reached their climaxes.

\-----

**24 December 2003**

Tears pooled in the corners of Neville's eyes as he saw Hannah in her wedding dress for the first time. "You're beautiful," he told her.

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied with a smile. "Shall we do this then?"

"You've made me a wait a year. What's another few minutes?" he said, shrugging.

"I'm not wearing any knickers," she whispered in his ear.

Neville's eyes grew wide and he quickly turned towards the wedding guests. It was only then that he realized that the officiant they'd hired wasn't there.

"May I offer my services?" Kingsley said, stepping forward. "As Minister of Magic, I can officiate weddings."

"We'd be honored, Minister," Hannah replied.

It took a couple minutes for everyone to get seated, but soon Neville and Hannah were standing in front of Kingsley and exchanging their vows. It was as they were exchanging their first kiss as husband and wife that the clock struck twelve, signaling the arrival of Christmas Day.

\-----

**25 December 2004**

Hannah woke up early on the morning of their first wedding anniversary. Her eyes shifted to her still sleeping husband, taking in his bare chest and frowning at the blankets that rode low on his hips blocking his cock from her view.

Reaching over, she ran her hand down the sculpted plane of his chest and torso until she reached the edge of the blankets. She flicked her eyes up to his face to check that he was still asleep. After confirming he was, she pushed the blankets away, revealing his semi-erect cock.

Licking her lips, she ran her fingers over his cock and was getting ready to wrap her hand around it when he grabbed her wrist.

"What, no kiss first?" he asked. "You're making me think you're just with me for my body."

"I am just with you for your body," Hannah teased as she turned her body towards him and then straddled him, noticing immediately how his face changed as he took in her naked body. "Just like you're with me for me."

"Damn right," he replied.

Laughing, she leaned forward and their mouths met for a heated exchange that was amplified by the naked state of their bodies and the fact that they were pressed together.

Breaking the kiss, Hannah took advantage of her position on top of him and kissed down his chest and torso until she reached the tip of his fully erect cock. Taking it into her hand, she used her tongue to swipe the drops of precum from the tip before running her tongue up and down the shaft.

He groaned beneath her as she worked her mouth on him. As much as he enjoyed the sensation, he didn't want to cum in her mouth, he wanted to cum deep inside of her. They were, after all, trying to have a baby.

As if of one mind, Hannah gave his cock a kiss on the tip before she sat up and repositioned herself above him. Her hand wrapped around the shaft and she guided him into her, sinking down on him inch by agonizing inch. His hands automatically latched onto her hips as she began to rock above him.

He couldn't help but watch as his wife transformed into a sexual goddess as her body moved in the most beautiful and exotic ways as she rode him. Her stomach muscles worked hard as her hips rocked and her hands grabbed her own breasts, kneading them and pinching her nipples. As she increased the speed, she leaned forward and pressed her hands against his chest for more stability.

She screamed and threw her head back as she came, sending her long hair flying in the air. Neville's hands kept their bodies moving and he groaned as he shot his seed deep inside her body. She collapsed against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Merry Christmas, Hannah," Neville said, sleepily..

"Merry Christmas, Neville" she replied, pressing a kiss to his chest before closing her eyes for a nap.


End file.
